Don't Dream
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Tout était fait pour qu'il soit à chaque instant un peu plus abîmé : Le monde réel était un cauchemar constant et les rêves, un gouffre de désespoir. Comme il n'y avait pas échappatoire pour lui, la seule chose qu'il restait à faire était d'annihiler ses pensées. Ne pense pas, ne rêve pas, se répétait-il. ATTENTION ! Viol sur mineur et pensées noires ! Bonus de ' Être un héro '


Hé ben... Oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de Bonus pour '' être un héro '' et je dis bien posté parce qu'en vrai, j'en ai trois d'entamés ! -o-

Bon du coup, je vous spoil un peu, j'en ai écris un sur ce qu'à put éprouvé Izuku durant les deux mois où Shouto s'est fait enlevé et un autre sur le marriage entre Shouto et Izuku -w- ( celui-ci est d'ailleurs bien mimi, j'ai aussi l'intention d'écrire la '' nuit de noce '', des bonus sur ce que Dabi à put faire après le sauvetage de Shouto, ce que Momo a put ressentir et un tas de trucs, je suis trop inspirée ! Je vais faire un million de bonus ! )

Et à coté on a ... ça. Ce machin déprimant.

Bon du coup je fais un petit récapitulatif :

 **Ceci est un bonus à ma fanfiction '' Être un héro '' elle est finit et comporte 21 chapitres. Voici un petit résumé :**

 _Shouto a été enlevé par un super-vilain du nom d'Eraste, ce dernier a pour alter de secréter des phéromones qui soumettent les gens qui les inhalent à sa volonté. Etant un terrifiant délinquant sexuel, Eraste va séquestrer Shouto et lui faire subir tout ses fantasmes les plus sordides durant deux mois jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit finalement secouru. Une fois rentré à Yuei, le garçon essaie de surmonter ses traumatismes et de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit, mais la douleur et les cicatrices sont beaucoup trop grandes. Heureusement, Izuku sera là pour l'aider à se relever suite à cette épreuve._

Ce bonus ' **' Don't dream ''** est un bonus de l'histoire et il se situe durant les deux mois pendant lesquelles Shouto est retenu captif par Eraste. Et donc :

Attention, **ce One-Shot contient un viol et beaucoup... BEAUCOUP de pensées négatives qui peuvent vous mettre mal à l'aise. Donc si vous êtes émotionnellement fragile, veuillez vous abstenir.**

Voilà. Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **\- Han... haaann ...**

Cela faisait un mois et demi que Shouto se trouvait en enfer, un mois et demie qu'il subissait des viols et des tortures quotidiennement. Et comme chaque jours, la routine voulait qu'en revenant du travail, Eraste se déshabille et commence à le toucher.

Si Shouto était en cet instant complètement brisé à l'intérieur et qu'il essayait du mieux qu'il puisse de se vider la tête à chaque instant pour ne pas se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il s'était en quelque sorte habitué au viol. Alors il restait juste inerte comme une poupée entre les bras d'Eraste et il se laissait faire sans rien dire, gémissant juste par automatisme à chaque coup de rein trop intense entre ses jambes. Ça ne faisait plus assez mal pour l'obliger à s'en soucier, non, il restait juste allongé et endurait le viol jusqu'à ce que l'albinos jouisse en lui et qu'il puisse se reposer à nouveau.

C'était un grand exercice de se vider la tête durant ces moments avec l'albinos. Maintenant que son corps était accoutumé aux sévices sexuels, son anatomie d'adolescent lui jouait de vilains tours : Il sentait son ravisseur aller et venir, et ses cuisses devenaient moites et brûlantes, il sentait sa prostate être butée à chaque coup, son corps se cambrait, se couvrait de transpiration et il gémissait, malgré lui, de plaisir. Cela excitait fortement son bourreau. Et la honte le submergeait durant ces instants, parce que son corps succombait malgré lui au plaisir écœurant de la chair tandis que son âme meurtrie hurlait au dégoût. Le pire étant quand l'albinos lui procurait un orgasme, après ça, pas moyen de retenir ses larmes tant son propre corps le dégoûtait. Alors quitte à subir tout ça, il fallait juste ne plus penser : Ne plus penser à quel point il se trouvait immonde, ne plus penser à quel point il sentait qu'il allait jouir parce qu'Eraste le pénétrait encore et encore et que ça lui donnait affreusement chaud en bas du ventre, ne plus penser au monstre qui s'amusait à le violer, ne plus penser à la semence qui coulait de son intimité malmenée, ne plus penser à son envie de mourir. Juste se vider la tête et essayer de dormir.

Dormir était la chose qu'il faisait le plus lorsqu'Eraste n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas se suicider, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, alors la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour passer le temps, c'était dormir. Tout était si épuisant...

Eraste était si violent, si gourmand, jamais il ne le laissait tranquille un instant lorsqu'il était là. Jamais il ne pouvait s'empêchait de l'ouvrir et de lui laisser de nouvelles cicatrices. Et le corps affaiblie du garçon n'en pouvait plus.

Le problème était qu'il semblait que l'univers entier avait une dent contre lui, et que jamais nul-part il ne serait en paix. Que ce soit dans la réalité aussi bien que dans ses rêves. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir juste dormir tranquillement sans faire de rêves, il avait même espéré qu'il finisse par tomber dans le comas pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de se sentir utilisé constamment comme un sextoy vivant. Non. Le moindre échappatoire lui était hors de porté.

Tout cela pour dire que lorsqu'il s'endormait, même à ce moment là, le sort ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille. La vie réelle était un cauchemar constant, et ses rêves... Et bien ils étaient soit horribles, soit d'une tristesse absolument insoutenable. Et il se réveillait soit terriblement stressé, soit le cœur brisé, le corps envahi par des sentiments plus terribles les uns que les autres.

Shouto pouvait éteindre son esprit dans la réalité, mais il était incapable de résister aux rêves, et chacun d'eux semblaient comme aspirer les dernières gouttes d'espoir et de lumière qu'il restait en lui. Le laissant aussi vide qu'une coquille creuse de désespoir.

Il avait rêvé de ses amis, du début de l'année, sauf que lui n'existait pas et rien ne semblait perturber les autres bien qu'il soit totalement absent du décors. Après tout, il avait été si désagréable et froid au début. Si il n'avait pas été là, ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte pour tout le monde.

Il avait rêvé que Momo dansait au paradis, vêtue d'une robe blanche tachée de rouge au niveau de l'endroit où Eraste l'avait poignardé. Ça n'était pas une danse joyeuse, mais plutôt quelque chose de profondément dramatique et funèbre.

Il avait rêvé qu'il était à nouveau un tout petit enfant et que son père le battait en le traitant de fils faible et indigne, incapable de se défendre contre un pauvre vilain lambda.

Il avait rêvé que sa sœur pleurait contre lui en répétant d'une voix chargée de culpabilité : _Je ne sais pas quoi faire petit frère... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider._

Il avait rêvé qu'il était au milieu de ses deux frères aînés qui le foudroyait du regard en lui répétant qu'il ne faisait pas parti de leur famille et qu'ils le haïssait d'être le chouchou parfait de leur père.

Il avait rêvé de Dabi... Il se souvint l'avoir vu pleurer, les dents serrées de culpabilité, et leur deux corps s'était mélangés dans un amas difforme de souffrance et que l'un comme l'autre hurlaient, essayant vainement de s'échapper de leur prison corporelle et de l'emprise d'Eraste qui riait en se moquant d'eux.

Il avait rêvé qu'il était dans un cercueil et que son corps pourrissait, dégoûtant, souillé, infect, ignoble. Son corps nu, violé et abîmé se putréfiait et il était mangé par les vers.

Il avait rêvé qu'Eraste lui arrachait le cœur et le dévorait, plantant ses dents blanches sans retenue, consommant la chair aussi rouge que ses yeux de démon.

Il avait rêvé qu'il était au milieu d'une foule et que personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Il avait rêvé qu'il hurlait de toute ses forces pour que quelqu'un l'entende et l'aide mais que personne ne venait.

Il avait rêvé de sa mère. Prisonnière dans un hôpital froid et lugubre, qui lui répétait à quel point elle trouvait son coté gauche répugnant.

Il avait rêvé de ses amis.

De toute les choses qu'il n'aurait pas dût faire.

De son enfance.

De son père.

De toute les choses qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

De toute les choses qu'il aurait voulu faire et de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il rêvait du fait que dans cinq ans

Dans dix ans

Dans trente ans

Dans cinquante ans

Dans mille ans

Il serait toujours ici dans cette pièce maudite, où il serait violé et battu par Eraste.

C'était son inévitable destin.

 **\- Haaan...Hum...Hu..huuu...**

Eraste lui empoignait la cuisse pour le pénétrer un peu plus profondément, alors qu'il haletait de plaisir en le prenant, son visage se marqua de curiosité avant d'être déformé par un sourire mauvais. Il posa ses lèvres sur les joues qui devenaient humides et salées.

 **\- Ça faisait un petit moment que tu ne pleurais plus chaton, j'étais en train de croire que tu t'étais endormis. J'aurais été vexé.**

Shouto ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, ses cils étaient humides et de nouvelles larmes glissèrent le long de son visage. Eraste lui avait donné un coup plus fort, et il avait subitement collé son corps entier contre le sien et il avait chaud.

Sa gorge se serra à chaque halètement ponctué d'un sanglot.

Il n'aurait pas dut... Il avait fait une erreur, il ne fallait jamais cesser de se vider la tête.

Sinon tout était beaucoup plus douloureux.

Oui. Il fallait juste se vider la tête et ne plus penser.


End file.
